An Ultimate Dream
by Tanydwr
Summary: Written for Dream Adventure SIYE summer challenge. They all have dreams for the summer. Without restriction, what do some of the Hogwarts students most desire? For one, it's some simple things that feed into an ultimate dream...


Written for the SIYE Dream Adventure Challenge – it's posted up there as well. 

Enjoy!

(P.S. The bonus phrases I used are at the bottom.)

An Ultimate Dream 

"You knew where my hands were!" Ron's shout ran through the compartment as Lavender and Seamus opened the door.

Seamus looked at Harry. "What're they fighting about this time?"

"Apparently Ron tried to feel Hermione up in a snog session." Harry remarked, a sly smile on his face. "Of course, I thought that was the whole _point_ of a snog session, but I'm not the best person to ask."

Seamus gave a guffaw. Harry's poor luck with girls was now legendary in the male half of the Gryffindor tower. Most of them had concluded he was looking into something long-term when he should be looking for something short-term.

Harry was old-fashioned, not to mention at the top of Voldemort's hit list. If he had a girlfriend, he needed to know she was in for the long haul. He had been totally disabused of the notion that keeping himself separate from others would protect them – he'd had that thumped into his head rather soundly (in Ron's case literally) by his friends.

Of course, the fact that he was entirely unsure how the girl he seriously fancied (possibly even loved) felt about him, despite assurances from her friends, parents and brothers.

Lavender gave Seamus a reproachful look. "I think it's wonderful that you're waiting for someone you really love, Harry. It's so romantic."

Harry went scarlet at the compliment.

Ginny smirked. "Aww, is poor ikkle Harrikins not used to being called romantic?"

Ron and Hermione had stopped their argument in favour of smirking at their uncomfortable best friend.

"Course not, Harry wouldn't know romantic if it hit him with a ten-foot pole." Ron grinned.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I'll tell you what's not romantic! _Madam Puddifoot's_, that's what. How is it supposed to be personal or romantic if _everyone_ knows what you're doing in there?" Harry retorted.

Hermione and Ron went red. Harry had caught them in there at Valentine's… Well, he and Ginny had enjoyed themselves.

"So what do you find romantic?" Ginny wanted to know. "Do you have a dream for your summer holiday? Including something romantic?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd need someone to be romantic with. You offering?"

Ginny whacked him in the arm.

"Ginny's question has merit." Luna remarked airily. "Don't we all dream? I know I have a dream for my summer."

"What is it, Luna?" Harry asked, anxious to get attention off his 'romantic' side. He'd have said he didn't have a romantic bone in his body, but apparently his idea of giving a girl a good time was the epitome of romance. He winced at the thought.

"I want to find the Korrigan in France." Luna stated airily. "They live around water, also known as Fountain Women. In the light of the full moon, they bathe in the water, beautiful spirits."

Hermione frowned. "I didn't know…"

"Hush, Hermione." Ron told her, squeezing her hand. "Let her finish."

"I'll stay by the fountain as the moon rises – I'll be alone, of course, because men who see the Korrigan bathe are bound to marry the elf within three days or die." Luna smiled airily. "And I'd request their water, because in the light of the moon, they perform rituals and spells – they can turn their spring or fountain into healing water. I'd beg them to grant me the boon, so that I might help those who cannot be healed by other means."

Neville gave a choking sound, hope entered his eyes.

"Or I'd go to the Balkans, and request the help of the wild Vila, cousin to the better known Veela. They might teach me the properties of their herbs, and help me, because they will heal the mentally disabled. And then, on Neville's birthday, I'd be able to bring his parents to him. Healed." Luna looked sharper than normal, and smiled at her friend.

Neville took her hand and kissed the palm softly. In that simple gesture, he conveyed all the thanks he could for hearing a friend's beautiful dream that would help him.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not nearly that selfless." Lavender stated. "I want to go to Rome. I'd take Parvati and she'd convince Padma, and we'd explore the city. We'd go shopping in all the fancy shops, and have ice cream looking over the ruins. We'd visit the Coliseum with some lovely Italian tour guides, and look at the art and history." Her face was dreamy. "And we'd get Ancient Roman costumes for the Hallowe'en Dance Dumbledore promised us next year. Mine would be white, with golden cord around the centre, and golden brooches on the shoulders. My hair would be caught up in a headdress and I'd have a Roman man's clothes or a soldier's armour for my date, and we'd be a rich Roman couple…"

"Rome has the most amazing history." Hermione sighed.

Lavender nodded. "We'd flirt with all the Italian men, and Padma and Parvati would pull those tricks they do so well on them. We'd eat pizza and pasta, and wouldn't have to worry about our figures because we're eating local cuisine…"

"Sounds nice." Harry smiled.

Lavender nodded. "Of course, Mum and Dad are actually taking me on a trip to the Moray Firth in Scotland."

Harry gave a grin. "We've just left Scotland, and you have to travel all the way back up there?"

Lavender nodded sufferingly. "Such is my curse. Besides, there's dolphins in the sea. Can you imagine? Dolphins, in the wild?"

A few years ago, Harry would never have guessed that Lavender would dream of going somewhere for more than shopping and flirting. Let alone be reasonable about going to Scotland. She was so excited over the idea of dolphins in the wild, not in a zoo.

'_Caged up, so everyone can watch them and stick their big ugly faces against the glass.'_ Harry thought bitterly. He was going back to the Dursleys for a month before he turned seventeen and was allowed to visit Gringotts and retrieve his parents' inheritance (a manor and a lot of books and magical items that he was itching to look at in the hope of defeating Voldemort).

'_I just want to be free. Happy.'_ Harry thought.

"And then I'll shout, 'The gauge was broken so I couldn't tell'!" Seamus hooted.

Harry snapped back to reality. It seemed Seamus had finished telling them about his dream. Odd, it seemed to have gone so fast.

"I think I will buy a horse." Hermione said unexpectedly.

The others stared at her.

"What?" Ron asked. "What for?"

"I used to have riding lessons when I was little." Hermione answered him. "I loved riding the horses, it's nothing like flying. Just you and your horse and the countryside you race past. I want a horse. When I have a house, I'm going to have one in the countryside, with a stable and a horse." She nodded decisively.

"And more immediately, Hermione? Unless you're planning on getting a job and a house this summer?" Harry teased.

"Oh, I want access to the Great Hall of Records in Wales." Hermione stated simply.

The others stared at her. She wanted access to the records of all magical history, families and spells in Great Britain! The Great Hall of Records was one of the biggest repositories of wizarding knowledge in the world, watched over by three ancient Welsh families in a tiny town hidden in the south valleys.

"That's a dream alright." Neville stared at her.

"That's my girl." Ron grinned.

"Such a simple dream. To have knowledge." Luna mused. "But why?"

"Because I want to help Harry defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There must surely be some spell or something similar in there." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Hermione, but don't waste your dream holiday on me."

"I wouldn't. Can you imagine the knowledge that Hall contains? No one is ever allowed in unless they're doing immense historical research. Just think of what we could uncover. Lost families, lost spells, ancient potions… The list is endless." Hermione had the same dreamy look Lavender usually wore when she was considering the male gender.

"What about you, Ginny?" Seamus asked. "You suggested the entire thing."

Ginny shook her head. "Nuh-uh, not before my brother."

"Ron? Neville?" Seamus tried.

"I'd like to spend time with my parents." Neville shrugged. "I know it's simple, but I think its what anyone who's lost their parents in some way wants."

He looked at Harry, who gave a nod in return, remembering that Neville's parents were insane. Unable to recognise him, to love him. He could see why Neville would want to have them there, real.

"I'd like to cure them. I'd be there, every step of the way, and when they woke up after being cured, they'd look at me and say, 'We knew you could do it, son. We're proud of you.' All I ever wanted was for my parents to say 'we love you' or 'we're proud of you'. Gran was fine, and all, but she's not the same. She always tells me how wonderful my parents were, but I don't want second-hand knowledge, for all I love it. I want to be able to see them. To hug them and have them hug me back. For my dad to show me a few tricks he learned as an Auror. For my mum to ask a question about Herbology and be glad when I could tell her. Just to have them there, sane, for a few minutes. That would be bliss."

There was a long pause. Some people had dreams that were amusing, funny, wistful, dangerous. This group held people who were different. Who burned for a mother's touch and a father's approving nod. Who yearned for days when they need not worry over money. Who hungered for knowledge to help others. Who merely wanted to help others through their lives.

Ron cleared his throat. "My dream seems a little silly after that."

"No one's dreams are silly, Ron. Not if they're your true dreams. No one can take them away from you." Harry told him, giving a faint smile.

Ron nodded. "My dream is simple. I want to play for the Chudley Cannons. I want to train with them over the summer, give them new confidence and drive."

"And he could do it." Harry grinned. "Captain Weasley, this is Lieutenant Potter reporting for duty, sah!" He mocked a soldier's salute.

"Yeah. I want to give them the belief in themselves that they need. I'd convince them to shell out for new players – no one joins the Cannons because they're known for losing, but if we could get a few good players, a bit more confidence… I want them to change the motto back."

"And after you've taken over the Cannons, what would you do?"

"After school, after Voldie, if I could? My Ultimate Dream?

"I'd take the Cannons to the top of the league. We'd make win after win, shower in gold. We'd never have to worry for money for the future again. And I'd give my first paycheque to Mum, so she could have the Burrow properly stabilised. Not a touch to the inside, but make it so the dimensions fit the house, and it won't fall down without the Stabilising Charms Dad uses every summer." Ron grinned dreamily. "And then I'd buy a big house in another village, at the edge. It would have a pond, or be near a river for my kids or nieces and nephews to play in. A wood, and a private glade for Quidditch. It would have a massive library and study so 'Mione could lock herself away when we all got too rough. And I'd be able to invite my teammates round to play for the kids. And we'd get Dad all those Muggle appliances he wanted. Mum would always be over to fuss over our kids, or the other kids. Even before that, she'd nag us all for grandchildren, saying the war had made her wait far too long."

Harry had to laugh at that. Mrs Weasley had actually been heard, complaining loudly to Bill and Charlie that now they had settled down (Charlie had mysteriously got together with Tonks – apparently they were a year apart in school), all they had to do was wait for 'that pesky war' to be over and done with so she could have grandchildren from them.

Hermione smiled, letting her head drop onto his shoulder. "That's a nice dream, Ron."

"Does that mean you're intending on making Hermione my sister-in-law someday?" Ginny asked.

The others had to laugh at his face. It was red. Weasley _hair_ red.

"Well, I… uh…" Ron spluttered.

Hermione just kissed him on the cheek, murmuring, "I don't mind," in his ear. The wizarding world was often old-fashioned, and Harry had a feeling that those two would be a lot like his parents in marrying straight from school.

"I just don't think Hermione's up to mothering a _whole_ Quidditch team." Ginny commented dryly.

"Your mum did." Seamus pointed out.

Those who knew the Weasley parents shuddered slightly at the images that conjured.

"Not quite." Harry commented. "Percy was never a Quidditch player, even if it was the only time he'd bet on anything."

Percy had come grovelling back to the family last year. However, Harry had heard a few interesting snippets that had had him wondering if Percy had truly meant to hurt his family. He'd brought evidence of Fudge's illegalities to them (and through his parents to the Order) and Amelia Bones had been placed as Minister for Magic.

"Now, Ginny, we've heard my dream. What's yours?"

"Ultimate dream or summer dream?" Ginny asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Summer dream." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My dream for the summer is only the first stage in my nefarious plan! Muahahahaha!" Ginny laughed insanely, only to be stopped by a jet of ice-cold water from Harry's wand. "What was that for?"

"I was cooling you down." Harry grinned. "I thought you'd gone silly from the heat."

Ginny was cross, but smirked as she realised Harry's eyes had suddenly focussed on her chest where her thin summer-dress clung to her body wetly.

"I have not. Besides, you were this wet when we chucked you in the pond last summer." Ginny remembered the day they'd had at the Burrow, celebrating Harry's sixteenth with a traditional dunk in the Weasley pond (traditional for the Weasleys anyway – it came from being a family mainly made up of boys for generations).

"Are you kidding? I was soaked to the bone!" Harry cried.

"You didn't even get a cold." Ginny reminded him. "Now dry me off."

"_Aridus_." Harry uttered the Drying Charm. "So, what is your summer dream?"

"I want a summer at the Burrow." Ginny closed her eyes. "We don't have to worry about Voldemort or the Ministry or anyone. No restrictions, nothing. You're there for the summer, Harry – you haven't had to go to those cretins Dumbledore calls your relatives. Hermione too, but not until a month in – she's been seeing her parents. We've had a wonderful birthday party for Harry, with another dunk in the pond, cake and presents, and Bill and Fleur announced that Fleur's pregnant…"

"_What_?" Ron and Harry asked.

"She's not." Ginny assured them. "Least I don't think she is. This is my dream. Not real. Anyway. Fleur announces she's pregnant, and Mum starts fussing over her. She hands her the Weasley cradle because Bill's the first-born and they're the first ones pregnant. I grin, because I know my cradle's in the attic, because Mum used the Prewett cradle that she inherited from her own mum for me. August is hot and sultry. I have my sixteenth birthday. You're all there. Against Mum's protests, the twins chuck me in the pond.

"When I come out, I'm soaking. I'm wearing a white t-shirt, so I'm completely embarrassed because non-family member males are staring…" She smirked in Harry's direction, who merely raised a brow. Surprisingly smooth for him. "I pull out my wand and I hex them – they've got Bat Bogies flying from their nostrils." She gave an evil grin. "Everyone's laughing, because they brought it on themselves. Mum's in too good a mood to tell me off and besides, it's my birthday.

"I change clothes, and we stay outside until night has fallen and we can see all the stars."

The next few words seemed directed at Harry and Harry alone. He wondered if the others could hear them.

"I lie down on a blanket and beckon my beloved to me. He holds me in his arms as we name the stars and constellations we remember, and even invent new ones, using our wands to connect the dots in the sky. He chokes as he recognises Sirius. I hush him, tell him that those we love are always with us, that they always watch over us, and isn't that the proof of it? Sirius is up there, in the sky, reporting to his parents about everything he's doing. He's laughing because he's out there with a girl. My beloved laughs as I tell him this and sits up to look at me. He says, 'if Sirius is watching, let's give him something to blush about', and he kisses me. So softly, so slowly. Yet the passion is there, tempered by raw determination and steel. He's honey and swords and lightning mixed into one, and I can't help but love him…"

Harry gazed into her eyes as though mesmerised.

"That's so beautiful." Lavender murmured, sniffing a little.

"Would your ultimate plan have anything to do with mine?" Harry asked her.

Ginny looked at him, startled. "I don't know. Would it?"

"It might. Mine starts with summer as well." Harry smiled.

"Really?"

Harry gave a nod and took her hand in his. Everyone seemed to wait on baited breath.

He wasn't sure how to say this. Sure, these people were some of his closest friends, and Ron had long ago given Harry his blessing to go out with Ginny. He'd even written to the Weasleys. But it had taken him more than a month to admit it. And that was here. Now.

"It starts when I ask a beautiful redhead to be my girlfriend." Harry murmured. All those thoughts of romanticism came back to him now, but he didn't care.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she was silent as Harry kept on going.

"She says yes, complete with a sarcastic comment about how long it took me to get the idea through my thick head. I smile, and kiss her cheek softly. We hold hands throughout the rest of the train-ride.

"At the station, I'm forced to go back to the Dursleys. I know the blood protection will fail when I turn seventeen. Every day I long for her touch, a bright smile, her evil laughter as she plans on a prank for her revenge. I write her letters, nearly every day, telling her I miss her. She gets annoyed with sappiness, and demands help on a prank. As the son of a Marauder, godson of another and friend to the last, I write back an entire list, complete with requests of which to use on the Dursleys. When I finally leave them, I go to Gringotts, to receive what was left to me by my parents and godfather. There's a manor house from the Potters – our ancestral home. I've got a fair bit of money, but I keep my normal vault as my regular account – I don't want to risk overspending. I go into the family vault. It's enormous. Thousands of ancient books, automatically transported when the Head of the Potter family is killed. The contents of an armoury – swords, staffs, daggers, sabres, dirks, knives, throwing stars, axes… Anything you can think of. And then there are the family heirlooms. The Potter family ring that disappeared from my father's finger as he lost life, only to return to its place until the new Head Potter was of age.

"But there's something far more important. I know Remus told me that my parents had stored some of their things here. I find my father's journal and my mum's diary. There's book with baby pictures and my firsts… Remus would never tell me what my first word was. Was it mama? Dada? Did I try to say Padfoot, Prongs or Moony? Remus told me Dad tried to get me to say Quidditch. Was it that?

"I spot the other thing I wanted. It's pretty and elegant – a necklace. I save it for my new girlfriend's birthday, knowing she'll love it. Then I leave. I don't want to go to the manor, even though I can. I go to the Burrow. I don't need to worry about Voldemort there. The wards are impenetrable because of the love of the family they shelter. They welcome any and all to their fold…"

Ginny repressed a sob. This was so sweet and romantic.

"My birthday passes in a flash. I'm dunked in the pond. I kiss my girlfriend in the moonlight, under the stars, laughing as she tells me my parents are watching. I feel light-hearted as I think of them – I hope they're watching, I hope they know how much I'd risk to keep hold of the woman in my arms. In a few more days, she turns sixteen. She does get thrown in the pond…" He grins. "I can't help but feel grateful to the twins. I wonder if I should get Dumbledore to suggest a wet t-shirt competition after the exams next year. The boys would love it. I mention it, and she laughs at me, before asking if I wanted anyone else to see her like that. No, not really…

"By the end of the summer, I feel stronger than ever. As we return to school, the inevitable happens… Voldemort decides to attack me at the start, as oppose to the end of the school year. Part of me is furious. Another is savagely pleased. I can see a small girl on the platform. She's a first-year and terrified. She has to be Muggle-born. One of the Death Eaters flings a hex at her."

He picked up Ginny's other hand.

"I'm enraged. I see red. I think of the future. Do we want our children to grow up like this? Frightened? Fearful to go out, to go to school? Before I know it, the Death Eaters have all frozen. I have a sword in my hand, and I've just hurled a dagger at Voldemort. It landed in his chest with a sickening thud.

"In a matter of seconds, I've slit his throat, and called upon the Furies to take his spirit to Tartarus. The Death Eaters are frozen – they cannot believe their master has been bested. I promise them that if they follow in Voldemort's footsteps, they shall follow in _all_ of them – but each death will become more painful, more dreadful, if I have to continue to warn the wizarding world of the dangers of evil. Aurors have appeared, the Death Eaters are apprehended – a few manage to flee.

"I've won. We've won. Voldemort is dead.

"That's my dream for the summer."

"And… your ultimate dream?" Ginny asked, her lips dry.

"I'm in Sunset House – the ancestral home of the Potters. I've just come back from a busy day at work. I'm not an Auror. I'm an Enchanter. I run a side business to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – Potter's Protective Potterings. I make amulets, statues, keys, robes, jewellery, pots… Anything I can enchant with protective properties. Some are keyed to people, others to homes. All are completely hand-made by myself, so some are quite expensive, though others require conjured spell-holders. I do some things that are purely decorative.

"I've entered the kitchen. Dobby's chasing a small redheaded boy around the room – he's called Arthur, but we all call him Bear. He's mischievous and always causing his mum problems. At the table is a pair of twins, girls. They're redheaded, but with more of their grandmother's auburn to match the green eyes. They've got my nose, and face, but their mother's build and smile. They're Cassandra and Andromeda, and love their names and namesakes.

"Through the window I can see my eldest – Albus Harry Sirius Potter. He looks just like me, with his mother's nose and a little hazel in his green eyes. He's trying to call his owl from a tree – Fred and George hexed her again. In my wife's arms is my baby son Geraint, for my grandfather.

"I give my wife a kiss, and catch little Bear in my arms, demanding to know what he's done. I find out easily enough – he's pinched Dobby's favourite socks. He gets sock-stealing from his mother. I asked him why. He was bored, apparently, and Albus refused to play with him. Unsurprising – Albus is trying to prepare for Hogwarts in a few weeks' time.

"The house is as it's supposed to be – happy, laughing, full of children playing and contented parents. The library is restored, with a whole section devoted to photographs – I don't want to miss a single moment of my children growing up and I want to remember every moment. I never had enough photos of my parents and myself as a child, nothing to trigger the memories. I wanted them to have something.

"I'm happy, and I'm loved. I have a simple life, and no one's keen to take up Voldemort's mantle.

"I comment slyly on how there's enough Weasley grandchildren to fill two Quidditch teams. My wife responds that with one more we can fill a Potter one. I stare at her, frowning. We only have five children. Then it clicks and I smile again. I love my life and family completely."

Ron stared at him, amazed that his best friend had such a detailed dream planned out.

"You have your whole future planned?"

Harry blushed. "Not quite. But I'm good with enchantments – really good. Ginny's Christmas present can attest to it."

Harry had made Ginny a bracelet that would absorb the power of several minor spells and curses, leaving her with a store of power when she needed a boost.

"That was _so_ romantic." Lavender sighed. "Oh, I wish I was in Ginny's shoes."

"Huh?" Ginny snapped out of her reverie.

Harry smiled. "I think it's time for a step of my dream to come true. I deserve something – this once."

Ginny nodded eagerly.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you consent to having me as a suitor?" Harry asked, it was the kind of old-fashioned phrase he'd become almost famous for in Hogwarts in this past year.

"Why, Mr Potter, I will gladly consent." Ginny smiled. "Though it took you a good while to notice me, did it not?"

"I'faith, my dear Ginevra, it took you a long time to speak to me so I got to know the wonderful woman I fell for." Harry smiled, taking her hands and kissing them each in turn.

Ginny launched herself at him, falling into his firm embrace.

As it happened, they did hold hands for the rest of the train ride, and at the station, Mr and Mrs Weasley were pleased to find that Harry had gathered the courage to ask their daughter out. Mrs Weasley smothered him in a hug.

"Hey, Mum, careful or he'll need to go to Madam Pomfrey!" Ron joked.

Harry grinned as Mrs Weasley let go, and informed Ron, "I have the greatest respect for Madam Pomfrey. But are you sure she can cure asphyxiation via Weasley hugs?"

Ginny whacked her new boyfriend on the back of the head. "No insulting my mother!"

"I wasn't, I was just saying that your mum loves us to death! Sometimes literally." This time he dodged the blow aimed to his head.

Mr Weasley nodded. "Learn to live with it, Harry. It's a habit of a lifetime."

Mrs Weasley whacked her husband round the back of the head lightly.

Mr Weasley just smiled. "See what I mean?"

Harry pulled Ginny into a firm hug. "I want to hold your hand whilst we go through the barrier." He grinned. "See if the Dursleys respond."

Ginny smirked, and huddled close to Harry as he pulled his trunk behind him (the inside was enlarged, so he put Hedwig's cage inside and allowed her to fly home). Walking through the barrier, the Dursleys were waiting at the doors to King's Cross.

As such, they got to see a full two minute scene as their 'freak nephew' appeared with an arm wrapped round a beautiful redhead in a way that forcibly reminded Petunia of her sister and brother-in-law. They were shocked to then see five other redheads following (three of whom had to be the girl's brothers) playfully ribbing the couple about it. Harry waved them off, smiling happily.

Ginny exchanged a wink with Harry and whispered something to him as he replied in mock outrage as they drew near the Dursleys…

"What do you mean my wand wouldn't even work?"

XXXXX

Hope you enjoyed!

Bonus phrases:

You knew where my hands were!

The gauge was broken so I couldn't tell.

It was red. Weasley hair red.

Are you kidding? I was soaked to the bone!

I have the greatest respect for Madam Pomfrey.

My wand wouldn't even work.

Here's to a month until _Half-Blood Prince_!

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
